dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tozza6/Edgic Rereading Team Sign-Ups
Before you tell me, yes I know the name is the definition of basic but I can't come up with anything better so.... ANYWAY, hello there! I, as the incredibly generous person that I am, have decided to get together the official Edgic Rereading Team! For those of you who don't know what edgic is, it is a portmanteau of edit + logic, which helps to either predict who's going to win or map out the individual storylines of each character. How does it work? Well, in each episode, each castaway is given one of 5 ratings: *INV (invisible - completely inactive, has no presence in the episode) *UTR (under the radar - little activity, no personal content, very little strategic insight/conversations) *MOR (middle of the road - has some strategic conversations, very little personal content, generic insight on the game, a supporting character) *CP (complex personality - lots of strategic conversations/confessionals or has high amount of personal content, we know what they are thinking and why they are doing what they are doing) *OTT (over the top - very one-dimensional, a big "character" in the episode, doesn't have much strategic input but still has a big presence, the ones we love to love or love to hate) Then, you have to add in tone, which is whether the castaway was portrayed positively or negatively. *P (positive - shown as making correct decisions or being an underdog/hero, often referred to by others in a positive manner i.e. "likable" or "trustworthy" or "someone I can rely on", they are the ones the audience is rooting for) *N (negative - makes poor decisions or speaks arrogantly, often referred to by others in a negative manner i.e. "untrustworthy", "unlikeable", "snake", "annoying", they are the ones the audience is rooting against) *M (mixed - has some positive moments and some negative moments) *Toneless (neutral - was not presented positively or negatively) Finally, there's visibility, which is how present you are in the episode. The scale is 1-5 and the idea is for 3 to be the average and those that are not shown very much in the episode get 1's and 2's while the ones that are more present get 4's and 5's. For example: If somebody is shown talking about how much they are in control all episode long without actually doing anything and belittling the outsiders, they would get an OTTN4/OTTN5 rating. If somebody on the outside is shown trying to work their way back in with the majority, and perhaps somebody says they feel bad for them, this person might get an MORP3/MORP4 rating. With all that explaining out of the way, we should probably get to how this thing is going to work. Basically, just let me know down below if you are interested in reading some of these seasons on the wiki and giving EACH person an edgic rating for EACH episode. You don't need to do every single season or even every single episode of a season, but the more people that submit their ratings for an episode, the better this will be. Hopefully, we can get 3+ people submitting a rating for each episode so whatever the majority say will be what will go into the "official" chart. Remember, there is no right or wrong with edgic. It's all a matter of opinion so don't feel scared to do it because you're worried you might get it wrong. I don't think we've got any experts here so feel free to help out. It's also a good way you to go read seasons you haven't read yet so please sign up! The more people we can get involved, the better. So yeah, comment down below what seasons/episodes you plan on edgic-ing and hopefully, I can get a document up soon for you guys to post your results. Also, the finale of DOTS is STILL *glares at Dan* incomplete. So until he gets that finished, the DOTS finale will remain edgicless. Please ask if you have any quesions or queries! :D One more thing, here are the links to each season to save you the trouble of having to go back and find them: Tokelau https://docs.google.com/document/d/1A-PmV_NjB5iw_eaYOQdMe-ss0XJBAIzfAwAxrF2piqs/edit Faroe Islands https://docs.google.com/document/d/1s7JB_ie35eQAIIs2qAYFxPxXslhA7ZI0JKXpQQE5mNA/edit Bhutan Episode 1-3: https://docs.google.com/document/d/16LogI8eGPCDWNHu7hylYy2fV6ZKwpWoXVV9INRUcofg/edit?usp=sharing Episode 4-5: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ipgrbWU0-UFuZg_gJdqVRC8dr7t51uzkGpa9vbo52aU/edit?usp=sharing Episode 6-8: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1V3eO6FQYePU_oZEU_liiVe-8MtecaovF3_34PwmWkRM/edit?usp=sharing Episode 9-11: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1riwPG8CA7jWZ974WOGWLUycFVveG1M2BWKNlXKNOGvc/edit?usp=sharing Episode 12 and On: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BH3FbWNT-OmEBeJD4e0bSu_cCovzApBVQEjdRjNSmEo/edit?usp=sharing Myanmar Episode 1: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1onRqobIteixg2CZcqLf53JVcbuFRD1LJGgvTElc8yj0/edit?usp=sharing Episode 2-3: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PVPWT2iduoVmefRzO5_bqL5kz6eax_5T_2JpYwwfGZ4/edit?usp=sharing Episode 4-5: https://docs.google.com/document/d/12029XnOvM7OSOd3QcUEOrNCfPq46x1mXDMZJMAtVemU/edit?usp=sharing Episode 6-7: https://docs.google.com/document/d/13sjSepVWX7NwiWYFchkmewV_ZKigf1z9qWM3AY3zNjY/edit?usp=sharing Episode 8-10: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lUSBrTsH7Ix1MVVA3O743Bi1GKeu-yildcFBYSKKsjM/edit?usp=sharing Episode 11 and On: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GCIXew8X7vyarIub7Yr8IPrI63x-AzzITejyWbwxIE8/edit?usp=sharing DOTS Episode 1: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qzqq1OG9kGmPVwWtHzxwrTiXmjg9tO5bQnfuFRYfWIw/edit?usp=sharing Episodes 2-3: https://docs.google.com/document/d/12vsj3ejfC1Fnho3VEtILXbLRa_UcDrZiA2K1br6Fi6Q/edit?usp=sharing Episodes 4-5: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RtC9LQIygWAspUfGqpCNDCvSzp3Ew7Zs5VDge7ERGQI/edit Episodes 6-8: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1av-lyj1lWoihF0-rhT6lbNWjAEHTcRaplJ4gsAZiBJs/edit?usp=sharing Episodes 9-11: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xQ2wz9PI823SsBKwPjVs0cXiK9V4LL3lASAlEAiLvDo/edit?usp=sharing Episode 12 On: https://docs.google.com/document/d/19_RZvKR4lU_H9K5a7hTfXDsWUzTQPcP_KCakUp_Wijw/edit?usp=sharing Category:Blog posts